1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to firearms, and more particularly to hand held firearms such as machine guns, submachine guns, machine pistols, and rifles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually a weapon of one caliber cannot readily be converted to a weapon of another caliber; and spare parts for a particular weapon are in reality too bulky and heavy to carry in the field. However, conversion of a weapon from one caliber to another is often accomplished by substitution of parts as in Atchisson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,329 which converts an M-16 rifle from one caliber to another. Seidel, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,843 provides a displaceably supported breach carrier with a breach bolt connected to it, guiding a striker pin for converting to a different caliber. The device of the present invention provides the required alternative configuration of the bolt, or a replacement bolt in an already required part, therefore there is no substantial weight increase. It is acknowledged that to convert a weapon from one caliber to another, other parts such as the barrel and ammunition magazine receiver must also be changed to accomplish a complete conversion.